


Symphony

by vix_spes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Hannibal muses in the minutes after they deal with the Great Red Dragon about the people in his life and one man in particular.





	Symphony

Music has always been a large part of Hannibal Lecter’s life and one of his only socially acceptable passions. Early memories of sitting at the keyboard, his motė giving him his first lessons before Hannibal himself took on the role of teacher to his beloved Mischa, guiding fingers chubby with baby fat over the ivories. His time in Paris with the Lady Murasaki had further fostered his love of music, among other things. It had always been there, ever present.

People close to him - or as close as he would ever let anyone - had music attached to them. It wasn’t synaesthesia, nothing as complicated as that. Just snippets of melody or an instrument.

Jack, a brass band and all of the subtlety that they usually came with. Just like Jack with his bullish tendencies. Alana, the viola. Sometimes a soloist, but more often than not, the beautiful chameleon of the orchestra. Blending perfectly with whichever section they were required to work with yet remaining distinctive. Much like Alana herself. Bedelia was the harpsichord. A classic instrument that spoke of elegance and sophistication. Occasionally cajoled into playing with others, but happiest when by itself.

And then there was Will.

Claiming to be simple but with all the complexity of a Bach prelude and fugue, intriguing Hannibal, drawing him in like a moth to a flame. There was no one instrument that Hannibal connected to Will because how would he go about choosing? Then again, he didn't have to because the work could be played by any instrument.

Will, before the BSHCI, was the prelude. An introduction to a larger work, a little mercurial in that it was sometimes in a major key, sometimes minor but always with a distinctive voice of its own. After the BSHCI? Well, what followed was the fugue.

A fugue, a contrapuntal composition where a short melody or phrase is introduced by one instrument and successively taken up by others and then developed and enriched by interweaving the voices.

But the prelude and fugue was more than just representative of Will, it was their relationship.

It was their relationship as they played games and manipulated each other, Will becoming what he was always supposed to be and Hannibal watching in eager anticipation until they were interwoven together, conjoined.

“It really does look black in the moonlight.”

“See? This is all I ever wanted for you, Will. For both of us.”

“It's beautiful.”

The roaring in Hannibal’s ears swelled at Will’s words, turning into the most amazing symphony. The summation of everything that he had hoped for, dreamed of, screaming triumphantly through the halls of his memory palace. More elaborate with grander proportions and varied elements, just like himself and Will.

No more or less complex than the Bach fugue but different. Deeper. Richer.

They had evolved. Grown beyond their fugal beginnings. They had slain a dragon together. Hannibal had no doubt that they were going to continue altering, transmuting.

And then Will pitched them off the bluff towards the ocean. As they hit the water and Will's arms tightened around him, Hannibal closed his eyes and surrendered himself.

He couldn't wait to see what music he and Will created together from here.


End file.
